What I've Done
by MissVoltage
Summary: Ichigo and Ishida grow up. They grow together, they grow apart, but will they always have each other? Slash, Ichigo/Ishida. Slight AU.


For two people who had begun their relationship as enemies, Ichigo and Ishida seemed to be inseparable. They were always hanging around each other, arguing, sitting in brooding silence, fighting each other, or fighting together. It seemed that the pair was the pinnacle of opposite attractions. Uryu was the last of his kind, unable to relate to anyone else in the world or after life except the man he refused to call his father. Ichigo had powers similar to others, but his brute strength and uncontrollable reishi scared even his own kind. For him, it was lonely at the top. For the Quincy, it was always lonely.

During their last year in high school, after the battle with Aizen and his battalion, after they had grown and become individuals with goals and purpose other than fighting and protecting, they found something else in each other. Their little arguments and spats became a game, and only they noticed the small smirk at the corner of each other's lips after insults flew. They fought like a married couple, and they knew it.

On graduation day, Ichigo left his happy gathering of family and friends to follow the handicrafts nerd. When they had passed out of everyone's way and were alone on the sidewalk, Ishida turned to insult him with a smile. Ichigo retorted and played their game as he walked home with the archer. They both stepped into Ishida's flat, casually, as if they had always hung out together, alone. And just as seamlessly as their relationship had changed before, it shifted again. Their diplomas were dropped to the floor as they wrapped their arms around each other, shared a knowing, scared, and infatuated glance, and had their first kiss.

They went to the same college and began their relationship there. For their friends, it was as if nothing had changed. It was like everyone knew that eventually it would happen. Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and even Keigo and Miziuro were happy for them. Ishida and Ichigo shared a dorm together when they weren't in class at Karakura University. They kept their day schedules the same, Ichigo working on his classes and Ishida breezing through his advanced courses. They even made time for killing hollows between school, homework, and sleeping together at night.

It was a relationship of love, something Uryu had known hardly anything of, and a type of romance Ichigo was a fool at. They weren't classic or cliché, but they were made for each other.

Uryu had long since settled the score with Ryuuken over his business regarding shinigami, and was living his life the way he needed and wanted to. For all the problems his father had caused by forbidding him to see any soul reaper, the man didn't put up much of a fight when Uryu laid out his plans for the rest of his life. He silently approved by not disapproving. That was enough for the young Quincy.

Isshin had readily welcomed Ichigo's lover into his home, treating him as a second son. Karin and Yuzu looked up to Ishida as much as they did Ichigo and treated him like their new big brother. There even came a time when the Quincy was now bait for the elder Kurosaki's random attacks, but unlike Ichigo, he was fast and dodged them gracefully instead of fighting back. Isshin highly approved.

By the time college was ending, the two had grown up so much, and grown together. Ichigo was to move onto medical school in Karakura, and Ishida was accepted into a extremely prestigious medical school in Tokyo. Packing their things for the summer and moving back to Ishida's flat together was bittersweet. Soon, they would be far apart, no matter how strong their feelings for each other had become. On their last night together, before Ichigo would move back home for a few days and enter his new residency, and Ishida would leave his apartment and move to Tokyo, they laid in bed all night, staring at each other, both wondering how they would survive without the other to spur them on, for better or for worse.

It was the night Ishida had said 'I love you' for the first time, and Ichigo held him close as he cried. He loved the Quincy more than he'd ever loved anyone, maybe even more than his mother, and didn't want to loose him.

In truth, Ichigo never lost Uryu. They grew up and apart, but thanks to Ishida's nagging, never lost contact. He wrote Ichigo an email every week, all through his eight years of schooling, and every single week, the day Ichigo received that email was the height of his week. He looked forward to it every single time, but there was always a sadness that came with it. He was only reading words, no matter how much they carried Ishida's character and even some of their old bickering. He wanted to touch the Quincy again, hold him, kiss him, fuck him, smile at him, everything. He had tried other relationships and failed miserably at them, no matter how popular he continued to be in his classes. No one could hold a candle to Ishida.

During his last year of med school, Ichigo knew he would be signing on as a second doctor at his family's practice. He could have gone somewhere else, but he wanted to be close to his family and his home town. It was just the right decision. It was on his last day of school that he received his weekly email from Ishida and nearly lost himself. Ishida would be returning back from Tokyo to work at Karakura General Hospital under his own father.

Ishida was coming back. Back to him. They could be together again.

Now, Ichigo sat in his bedroom at his new apartment, just down the street from his childhood home and stared at his cell phone on the desk. It would ring any minute. Ishida had said he would call. The redhead combed a hand through his hair nervously. He hadn't changed much in the eight years they had been apart. He still dressed the same, still looked nearly the same. He'd gotten contacts instead of glasses. Glasses reminded him too much of Ishida.

The phone began to vibrate, moving slowly across the wooden table. Ichigo jumped up and grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. It was Ishida. He paced across the room nervously before finally answering with a casual tone. "Hey."

"I missed you too, Kurosaki." Ishida responded dryly, but Ichigo could tell he was smiling on the other side of the line. He was smiling himself, so much his cheeks nearly hurt.

"Hey! Don't start with that Kurosaki bullshit again. I've known you too long, Uryu. Call me Ichigo."

There was a long pause. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, or even spoken over the phone.

"Can I come over?" Ishida asked, sounding almost as if he was afraid the other would decline.

Ichigo smiled over the phone. "Nope. Goat-face heard you were in town, and he wants me and you to come over for dinner. Karin and Yuzu are home from college, too. He even invited Ryuuken."

"I heard something about your father and dinner and 'damned idiot' at work. I guess that will be fine…" Ishida seemed uncomfortable. Ichigo picked up on it right away.

"What's going on, Uryu?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone. He could practically hear the Quincy trying to collect himself.

"There's someone I would like you to meet. I'll be brining her to dinner." He said softly.

Ichigo's heart nearly stopped. Ishida had met someone? When? How?

"I'll see you then, Ichigo." The call ended.

Ichigo fell back onto his bed, small heaving breaths of shock leaving his chest. He had not prepared himself for this at all. He thought things would go back to the way they were immediately and he would be with his former lover again. Apparently that wasn't the case.

His heart shattered.

By the time Ichigo had gone over to his father's house, he'd finally managed to tightly reign in his emotions. His cheeks were puffy and red from crying, and he looked incredibly depressed, but no one said anything. The family made dinner together as if it were any normal night. When the doorbell rang, he got himself together and took the initiative to act like a man, answering the door.

The first thing that met him was a cloud of smoke. He glared at Ryuuken, receiving a glare of indifference right back as the man walked into the house. Ichigo yelled after him with annoyance. "Hey! Put that shit out before you come inside!"

He turned back to the open door. He was absolutely stricken by the sight of Ishida. The boy had aged well. Ichigo always thought he was pretty, but now, as a man, Ishida had become strikingly beautiful. He kept his hair the same length, same glasses, same elegant and formal dress as always. Ichigo was shocked into silence at just how gorgeous his former lover was.

Of course, Ishida smirked at him and took advantage of the fact. "Since when do you keep your mouth shut, Kurosaki?" He teased, leaning in and giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek before pulling back. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin, suddenly remembering why he had been dreading seeing this man again.

He looked around, but only saw Ishida. Where was this infamous woman he was supposedly bringing to meet Ichigo. He stared at Uryu in confusion. "Weren't you bringing someone?"

Ishida pointed down to his legs. "She's very shy when she meets knew people. I'm sure your father will break the formality she's learned immediately."

Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy before he saw a little head of black hair pop out by Ishida's knee. He nearly stumbled back in shock as a small girl appeared to the side of the Quincy. It wasn't just any girl, either. She had hair as black as midnight and strikingly dark blue eyes behind large, circular lenses. She was the striking image of Uryu.

"Misa, this is Ichigo. Say 'hello'." He said softly. The little girl did no such thing and hid behind his legs again. He sighed and looked back to Ichigo, noticing the look of shock and confusion on his face. He knelt down by the little girl and smiled at her. "Misa, go in and see Ryuuken. Tell him we'll be inside in a few minutes." The little girl nodded and ran inside the house, casting the two a fleeting glance.

Ishida took Ichigo by the hand and pulled him outside, shutting the door behind them. He sat down on the front steps, waiting as Ichigo joined him. It looked like the redhead's brain had just shut down completely. The Quincy had to chuckle. "You thought I had a girlfriend, didn't you?"

Ichigo shot him a look and turned to face forward again. That asshole. "Its not fucking funny. You nearly killed me, you idiot."

"But the look on your face was priceless."

The redhead bit his tongue before he retorted with anything else. Now wasn't the time to play and bicker. He wanted some answers.

"Who is she?"

Ishida sighed. He pulled a slim metal case out of his jacket pocket and opened it, producing a cigarette. It was pushed between his lips and he leaned his head down, lighting it and taking a drag before settling the case back into his pocket.

The smoke curled up from his lips as he held the silence for a few more moments. He turned and looked at Ichigo, waiting until the man looked him in the eyes finally.

"Four years ago, I began to search for a woman who was willing to carry a child. I found one with good genetics, all genes submissive to my own, and found a specialist to perform an invetro-fertilization process. Nine months later, she had Misa. She's almost three, now."

Ichigo just stared at him, brown eyes as wide as could be. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, even though he'd seen the proof. There was no denying that little girl was Ishida's child.

"You have a kid? But why? You're only twenty-nine. You're not even married!"

Ishida just hung his head and chuckled. It was a self-depreciating laughter. He took another drag on his cigarette, tapping it with his finger to flick off the ashes.

"I needed to try and continue the Quincy race. And… I've always wanted a child. I always wanted to prove I could be a better father than Ryuuken. He's a good grandfather, though. He spoils her all the time." Ishida sighed heavily again and reached over, taking Ichigo's hand.

"I never wanted to be married. All I wanted was a child. And I wanted to have her soon, before I came back. I always knew I would come back here… and I always had hoped that when I did, you'd be right here, waiting for me." Ishida flicked his cigarette out into the road and smiled warmly at Ichigo, sitting closer to him as he held his hand tighter. "I've done everything I needed to, Ichigo. I became a doctor and continued my lineage. All I need now is you."

The redhead was still stunned, but the information was all being taken in. He didn't care that Ishida had a child now, or that it had been so long since they'd seen each other, or that only two hours ago, his heart was smashed into a million pieces by a stupid thought. He heard Ishida loud and clear when the Quincy said he needed him, and Ichigo was ready to provide.

He leaned forward and took Uryu's lips in a searing kiss, all the passion he had been holding back overflowing from his body. His hand wrapped around the back of the Quincy's neck, bringing him as close as he could. When their lips parted, they both were breathing a little harder. Ichigo leaned his forehead against Ishida's.

"I thought I'd lost you, you bastard." He sighed, tangling his fingers in the other's inky locks.

"I love you, too, Ichigo." Ishida smirked, leaning in and pressing another kiss to his lover's lips. "Let's go inside. I want you to meet Misa again."

"Please tell me you'll stay the night." Ichigo murmured, reluctant to get up and not be able to be this intimate with Ishida again.

Uryu smiled. "Misa is staying with Ryuuken tonight. I'll stay at your place." He agreed softly.

Ichigo smiled back at him. His life was finally complete. "I'm never letting you go again."


End file.
